The Two New Campers
by Valerian Heart1331
Summary: Everyone's heard of Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, and the rest of the big demigods. But who's ever heard of Haley Prewitt and Taylor Jones? Oh, you say you haven't? My point exactly! So when Grover brings the two to Camp Half-Blood, how will they fit in? Will they find friends? Perhaps a little... Romance will ensue? Read to find out! \\\Leo/OC, Percy/OC/
1. The 'Abduction'

**I**

~~~Haley's P.O.V.~~~

-November 21-  
Hey. My name is Haley Prewitt. I'm fourteen years old. I grew up without a dad. My mom told me he walked out on us when I was only three days old. When I was seven, she went a little… nuts. She started rambling about how she loved him, but all he did was leave. Every once in a while I would catch her using a few rash terms. Since then she's been so distant.  
And you see the girl with me? Yeah, that's Taylor. We've been best friends since we first met at school during the summer before first grade. She's practically all I have, since my mom never pays any attention to me. I'd only had two friends before her. But one moved away, and then my mom and I moved away from the other one, who used to be my next-door-neighbor.  
So back to the point-we just found out we were demigods. Meaning Taylor and I, of course. Basically, a demigod is a kid who has a human parent who screwed around with some god. But we still don't know who our godly parents are.  
Back to the point again. Sorry I keep straying away from the general stuffs here. So we were leaving school when some random guy walked up to us.  
-Back 30 Minutes-  
He said, "Hey. You guys Haley and Taylor?" We're like,  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"Well, I'm Grover." He stuck out his hand for us to shake-which, naturally, we did.  
"Hi. But why were you looking for us, exactly?" Taylor asked him.  
"Well, ah… Dunno how you guys are gonna take this but… I'm pretty much here to…  
And I quote, 'abduct you'."  
"Um… Should we run away? Or is this, like, a peaceful abduction? You know, where you'll get taken away to some strange, unmarked territory where they torture you, but they brainwash you before they let you go." I asked.  
"Well it is a peaceful abduction. But you won't get tortured. You know… I should probably explain…"  
"You think?" Taylor said, while crossing her arms.  
"Yeah… So, long story short, you guys are demigods. Meaning one of your parents is a god." Grover explained to us.  
"Woah! My dad's god? So I'm like… Jesus?" I asked, suddenly interested.  
"Hahaha. No. I get that all the time. You are not Jesus. I'm saying one of your parents is one of the Greek gods. You know, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades… And so on, and so on."  
"Aww… Bummer there, man."  
"Yeah, I know. But anyway, you just gotta trust me and come with me to this place where demigods can be safe."  
"Safe? Safe from what?" Taylor asked, always the serious one.  
"Monsters. They can smell demigods."  
"Are you a demigod?"  
"No. But once we get to our destination I will show you what I am."  
"Are you like… hiding in some fake human body suit?" I asked, budding in again.  
"Wow. You really are too funny. Just come on."  
"K." He started walking off and Taylor and I followed. And this led us to our current location-Camp Half-Blood.


	2. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Kiddies

**II**

-Back to Present Time-

So now here we were. Standing in the middle of the most amazing place ever. There were other kids of all ages running around, talking, sword fighting, playing various sports… We just stood there, staring with our mouths agape. It was beautiful. Then Grover came up in front of us and said,

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, guys. There's someone who you need to see." He started walking off, expecting us to follow, when I said,

"WAIT. You said you'd show us what you 'really are'."

"Oh. Right." And then… He pulled off his pants…

"What are you- Oh my God! Have you ever considered _shaving_?"

"If only that worked. But no. I'm a satyr. Half-human, half-goat."

"Holy-" I was probably about to use a certain word that wouldn't exactly be kid-friendly before Taylor, ever so knowingly, slapped a hand over my mouth. "You're a… Goat?"

"HALF-goat. Now, come on. We've already stalled enough." He started walking off again, this time with us trailing behind. Soon we were stood on a wrap-around porch in front of an oldish looking man in a wheelchair and some other guy wearing an outrageous Hawaiian shirt. "Chiron, Mr. D., I got the new kids."

I then looked at him, offended, and said, "Boy, don't you call me 'new kid'. I have a name, and you will use it. And obviously you know it, since you quite stalkerishly, if I do say so myself, came to 'abduct' me and my dear friend, Taylor."

The one called 'Mr. D.' looked at me and said, "I like this one."

The other one, Chiron, then spoke up. "Moving on. Haley Prewitt, Taylor Jones. If you are willing, this can be your new home. Everyone here, we're a family. I'd suggest you stay, if you want to be safe. And ah, how old are you?"

In unison, Taylor and I said, "Fourteen."

"Then sometime quite soon, you should be claimed by whoever your godly parent is. Once this happens, you will be placed in a cabin with the other children of the same god or goddess. So..?"

The two of us looked at each other and nodded. We turned back to Chiron and said, "We'll stay."

Grover then said, "Great! Should I show them around?"

"Yes. Of course. Thank you, Grover." Grover motioned for us to come with him and walked off the porch.

"There are some people you should meet. You know, people to stick around with until you make other friends," he said as we were walking through the camp. Soon enough we stopped walking when we reached a smallish group of kids about our age, some maybe a few years older. "Guys. These are the two new campers. Taylor Heap and Haley Prewitt." He motioned to each of us as he said our names.

"Hi. I'm Piper." A pretty girl with choppy brown hair and multi-colored eyes said. "Daughter of Aphrodite."

"I'm Jason. Son of Zeus. Well, really Jupiter, but who cares?" A tall, blonde guy said.

"I'm Annabeth, a daughter of Athena." A girl with blonde braided and gray eyes hair said.

"Hey. Percy, son of Poseidon." A guy with sea-green eyes and a mop of black hair said. Heh. I could tell whenever he and Taylor locked eyes, there was _something_ was so in love.

But the best had yet to come.

"Howdy! I'm Leo, a son of Hephaestus. And don't tell my bros but I'm totally the best one." An adorable Latino boy with a smirk and brown curls said. When he and I locked eyes, it was like what I saw with Taylor and Percy. But this was somehow different. I guess you could call it like… love at first sight. And, yeah, yeah, I know how cheesy that sounds. But it's only the truth.


	3. Taylor Gets Claimed!

III

-Time Skip of Two Hours-

Now it's all dark outside. Everyone, was sitting outside at the campfire. We were sitting with the group from earlier-consisting of Percy, Piper, Jason, Leo, Annabeth, and Grover. Everyone else was singing songs. I really wasn't one for singing, so I just kept quiet.

After the singing was finally over with, everyone was just talking amongst themselves when suddenly everything fell silent. A glowing red owl symbol had appeared above Taylor's head. Naturally we were both like 'wtf?!'. But everyone else just stared. Then Annabeth grinned and hugged her. "We're sisters!" she exclaimed.

"So… My mom is Athena..?" Taylor asked, confused.

"Yes!" She freed her from the embrace but continued smiling.

"Cool…"

"Now we know why you're so annoyingly smart," I said, smirking.

"Shut up."


	4. Haley Gets Claimed!

IV

-Time Skip to the Next Day-

-November 22-

At about 3 p.m. I noticed someone causing a commotion out by the gate. Everyone was rushing over at once, including Taylor and I. There was a random large wave of various monsters running amuck throughout the woods just by the road outside the barrier. Everyone was getting armor and weapons, clearly ready for a fight. I, not knowing what to do, just grabbed a chest plate and a random cavalry sword that I found lying around. Somewhere along the way I lost Taylor, ending with me being alone.

I got lucky a few times, slicing two or three monsters into yellow dust. Eventually I saw Taylor. She was fighting way better than I was. Meaning she actually had a chance of survival on her own, whereas I did not. I called out to her and she looked over and seemed pretty relieved to have seen me, but in that one moment that she looked away from them, the monsters surrounded her and were about to attack. On instinct, I ran up but I didn't stand any more of a chance then she did. 'We are so screwed,' I thought. But then I felt a sudden burst of energy coursing through me. I don't know what came over me right then, but I lifted my arms up and all of a sudden lightning shot down on each of the monsters surrounding me and Taylor.

I couldn't believe I did that. I didn't know I could do that. Then, suddenly, Jason appeared next to me. "Hey, man! Is it just me, or did you just get claimed by Zeus?" He exclaimed, eagerly nudging me.

"Heh. Yeah, I guess I did… So does that make you my brother?" I asked.

"You bet it does! Hey everybody! Look at my awesome new sister!" Man. Why couldn't he just be more like Annabeth was with Taylor? You know, excited, but still chill about it.

Everyone just stared blankly. Thank God. Or sorry-thank the gods-that no one did anything.


	5. Truth or Dare!

V

-Time Skip of One Week-

-November 29-

Taylor was sleeping over in the Zeus cabin tonight. You know, 'cuz no one else besides Jason ever even goes in there. We were just talking, whilst eating some (by some I really mean 'as much as we possibly could without blowing up or throwing up') ice cream. When there was a pause in the conversation-which had previously been about one of the greatest book series EVER, 'Artemis Fowl'-I said to her,

"So… How 'bout that Percy?"

She just looked at me and rolled her eyes while saying, "Shut up. I saw the way you looked at Leo."

I put my hands up in mock defense. "I'm just sayin'."

"Whatever."

"Heh. So…"

"Soooo…"

"This place is really quiet…"

"And… colorless… "

"Yeah… Jason and I were thinking of asking Chiron if we could paint it."

"I don't see why you wouldn't be able to."

"Yeah. Sooooo….."

"Soooo bored." Then she got a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

At first I had no clue what she was getting at. But then after a moment of thinking, I got it. "You bet I am."

Then, simultaneously, we yelled, "TRUTH OR DARE!" Now I know what you're thinking, 'Why truth or dare? How can that be fun for only two teenage girls?' Well to answer this I'd say, 'We're two teenage girls having a sleepover in my otherwise empty cabin with nothing to do. What did you honestly expect?'

"Alright. So. Truth or dare, Heap?" I asked, with a grin the Chesire Cat would be proud of.

"Um… Truth," she answered.

"Aww, no fun. Well, anyway. How do you feel about Percy? And be specific!"

"Well… I think he's great. And kinda adorable."

"Only kinda?"

"Okay, extremely."

"Good. I will accept that answer. Now, ask me!"

"Alright, Prewitt. Truth or dare?"

"Ah… Lemme think about that for a minute… DARE!"

"Oh, what a surprise. I dare you to go run up to Leo and kiss him. And no wimping out-it has to be on the lips. Three seconds or longer. The regular truth or dare rules."

"Uh, ah, um…"

"DO IT, GIRL! RUN! Oh, and I will be watching. Just in case. Now go!"

"Gods, fine!" I got up from my bed and went to the cabin door with Taylor following. I stepped out and sprinted. I could see her getting out a camera. Oh, how I hate that girl. (Sarcasm intended.)

I quickly found the Hephaestus cabin, and when Nyssa opened the door, I asked for Leo. She walked off and I could hear her calling out for him. Soon enough, he was in front of me, ever-present smirk and all. For a minute I forgot the reason I was even there in the first place. Then I remembered and I grabbed him by the suspenders and kissed him with everything I had. I was quite pleased when I noticed he was kissing back. But after about a minute and a half (I can hold my breath for longer, when necessary), we parted and I quickly ran back to my cabin with a huge grin on my face. As I was running off, I noticed Leo had a matching expression.

Once I reach the Zeus cabin, I ran inside and slammed the door shut. I threw my body on to my bed, exhausted from the long distance of running. When I opened my eyes, I saw Taylor standing beside the bed with a smirk on her face and her camera in her hand.

"Did you seriously just videotape that all?" I asked.

"You bet. I have got to show this to Annabeth later."

"I hate you."

"I love you, too."

"Ugh. Well, continuing I guess. Truth or dare?" I said, sitting up so she could sit beside me as she was before.

"Uh, dare, I guess?"

"Hmmm… Heh. I dare you to sneak into the Poseidon cabin and put one of your bras on Percy's pillow," I said with a maniacal grin.

She blushed madly. "I am not doing that!"

"Sorry, hun. But you don't have a choice. You chose dare, that's your dare. Them's the rules."

"Fine!"

"Ha. Let's go to the Athena cabin, then."

"Let's." Then we marched off to her cabin and once we reached it, we went to her closet that she shared with Annabeth. She grabbed a green sports bra and held it up. "How about this one?"

I just looked at it, then up at her, disapprovingly. "Taylor, that's a good thought. A for effort. But, no… Heh. This one. This is the perfect one," I said as I held up a black bra with white lace on the edges. "I didn't even know you had this."

She just rolled her eyes. "I've never worn it once. Not really my style."

"Well, it is now! We're using this one for your dare. Let's go!" Then I grabbed her arm and charged to cabin 3. I stealthily (meaning tripped on a protruding root and fell, then got up like nothing ever happened and tried to play it cool-evidently failing) moved over to the window by the door and peeked in. It appeared to be empty. So I motioned to Taylor to open the door. She did, and we both went in.

I pointed to one of the very few beds and said that it was Percy's. When she asked how I knew that when I had never once stepped foot in this cabin, I responded by explaining how observant I was in noticing the tiny 'PJ' carved into said bed.

But then I heard something. A shower running. "Crap," I muttered. At Taylor's confused look, I just said, "Shower's running. Hurry up." She seemed to have gotten the message and pulled the bra out of her bag and creeped over to Percy's bed and placed it on the top pillow quite unceremoniously. She was about to go to the door before I said, "Wait. I need to do something first." I silently got up on one of the other beds and stuck a microscopic-sized camera in the corner between the wall and the ceiling. Taylor just stared at me with that 'really' look. "What? I just wanna see what happens." Then we left and galloped toward cabin 1.

Once inside, we both plopped down on my bed. I immediately pulled out my laptop (which I wasn't actually supposed to have-camp rules and all) and pulled up the video feed from cabin 3. Taylor scooted over so she could see the screen, and together we watched.

_Percy stepped out of the shower with only a towel around his waist._

"Oh this is already gettin' good. You should see your face right now, Tay."

"Shut up."

_He went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers, gray sweat pants, and a blue t-shirt. He removed his towel and started dressing._

"Duuuudeeee, you are sooo in love with this boy. You should really see how this is affecting you."

"Shut up!"

_Once he was dressed he was about to go to his bed, when he heard a knocking at the door. He went and opened it, to see the one and only Leo Valdez. "Hey, Leo. What's up?" He said to the latter._

_"Hey. You'll never believe what just happened to me," Leo said, inviting himself in._

_"What happened?" Percy asked, suddenly interested._

_Leo suddenly blushed. "Haley kissed me!"_

_"Dude, that's great! You've practically been in love with her the whole week she's been here."_

_"I know, right!? And the best part-Wait… Dude why do you have this on your pillow?" He asked, while holding up the bra. _

_Percy's new facial expression just screamed confusion. "I really couldn't tell you. It wasn't there before I took my shower."_

_"Huh." Leo closely examined it, probably looking for a trace of DNA-which he's gotten pretty good at. "Wonder who's it is."_

_"Yeah." Percy walked over to where Leo was standing, still totally awestruck that some chick put her bra on his pillow._

_"We should find out!" Leo quickly whipped around to face the son of Poseidon with an adventurous grin spread across his features. Then he noticed Percy was in his pajamas and said, "If you're not too tired, that is."_

_"Oh, no, no! Not at all. I'd like to know just as much as you, man. Just lemme change real quick."_

_"K. I'll wait outside." With that being said, the son of Hephaestus exited the cabin._

"Duuude. What if they find out it's yours?" I asked, looking up at Taylor.

"That would suck! I reeeally hope they don't," she responded, looking ever so worried. But we both went back to the screen.

_Percy put on a pair of black cargo shorts and a dark blue button-up and stepped outside to meet with Leo._

"Well clearly we have to reserve to physical spying now," I said, disappointed.

"Yeah, I suppose we do. You still have those night-vision goggles?"

"Why would I get rid of them? I still use them to creep on people."

"What? Who? I thought you would've grown out of this by now."

I sighed. "I never will. And normally now I'll watch Nico."

"Nico?"

"You know, Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades. Ghost King. All that jazz."

"Ah. Why him though?"

"Because it's more fun to spy on friends."

"He's your friend? And… does that mean you've spied on me?"

"You bet he's my friend! I find his darkness quite… intriguing… And yeah, like once. But you never do anything interesting."

"K… But as I was saying, where are they? We'll need them since it's already so dark out."

"Back in a flash," I said as I ran off toward the closet that held no clothes, simply me and Jason's random inanimate objects we often mess around with. I soon came back holding two pairs of night-vision goggles, four air-soft guns, two sashes with ammo slots, two flashlight helmets, and finally, a grappling hook.

"Um… Haley, why do have all of that? We just needed night-vision goggles. And… where did you even get that grappling hook?"

"It's Jason's. And if we are to be properly equipped in this situation, these are only the necessities."

"Yeah, cuz we need to shoot Percy and Leo with air-soft guns and a grappling hook. Also, what up with that banana? I didn't even notice it before."

"Hey. Always bring a banana to a party. Now let's suit up!" I tossed her two of the guns, a sash, one of the flashlight helmets, and a pair of night-vision goggles. She just caught each and put them on my bed behind her and said,

"I am not wearing all of this." She put on the night-vision goggles but nothing else.

"Fine. Suit yourself. But don't come crying to me when you find yourself under an ambush without your gun." I put on my flashlight helmet, strapped on my goggles, put on my sash and filled the slots with ammo, hooked the grappling hook to the edge of my sash, put Taylor's rejected sash on the opposite way I did with the other so it resembled and 'x' across my chest and back, hooked two of the guns through the sashes on my back, slid my banana into the last spot on the front of my sashes, and finally grabbed a third gun and simply held it.

"An ambush? What do you mean by an ambush?"

"Well I might have set up an air-soft game with the Stolls earlier… and said you were gonna be on my side…"

"Haley!"

"Yeah..?"

"Can't you get someone else to do it?"

My smile faltered a bit then. "Yeah, yeah, I guess… I guess I could just ask Jason or Will…"

"I'm sorry. But can we just go do this now?"

I brightened up. "Yes. Yes, definitely! Let's go! But I might have to leave a few times for our game."

"That's fine."

"But before we go I gotta do somethin'," I said as I pulled out my walkie-talkie I had recently placed in one of my sashes. I held down the talking button and said, "Jason!" I let go and waited for a response. We both have walkie-talkies so we can talk whenever, you know since we can't have cell phones in camp. Yeah. We're that close of siblings. Soon enough the response came: (**Bold**=Jason on walkie-talkie)

**"Haley? What is it?"**

"Are you busy right now?"

**"No. No not really. Why?"**

"Well I was wondering if you could help me out with something."

**"Yeah, of course! What do you need?"**

"I need you to assist me in an air-soft battle with Travis and Connor."

**"Ooh, a tough game. But I'll play. When?"**

"Like now. Come back to the cabin and suit up."

"**K. Be there in just a sec."**

And he really was. I knew he could manipulate the winds and pretty much fly, but I didn't know he was hat fast. It was times like this I realized how glad I really was to have him be the one teaching me how to use my powers.

"Oh hi," I said, slightly surprised by his sudden appearance next to me.

"Hey, little sis," he said pulling me into a warm embrace and attempting to ruffle my hair, to which he had some difficulty with because of my helmet. Then he noticed Taylor, awkwardly standing by my bed. "Hey, Taylor. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just about to go spying," she said looking at him.

"Oh spying? I love spying! Who're ya spyin' on?"

"Percy and Leo."

"Ooh. Why?"

"Uh… I can't really say…"

"Aww, I won't tell anyone if it's a secret. You can trust me!"

She looked at me, probably checking to see if she really could trust him, and I nodded reassuringly. "Well… We were playing truth or dare and she just dared me to, uh… Haley, could you explain?"

"'Course. So like she said, we were playing truth or dare. Along the way, I dared her to sneak into the Poseidon cabin and put one of her bras on Percy's pillow. So we stealthily did so, and I hid a secret camera above Tyson's bed before we left. Then when we got back here, we watched the live feed, and Leo showed up and he noticed Taylor's bra on Percy's bed. The two of them then decided to set out to find out whose it was and why they put it there. So then Tay and I decided we would go spy on them to watch if they ever found out or not. But then I remembered the game I had set up with the Stolls and called you and here we are now," I explained quickly, ending with a huge breath.

Jason looked shocked. "Okay then… Well your secret's safe with me I guess."

"Thanks," Taylor said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Your stuff's there," I said to Jason, pointing at the stuff I had previously offered Taylor. He got ready and I tossed him my third gun. He slid it on his back with the other one he had, so now we looked the same. "Ready to go beat those fools?"

"You know it!" he exclaimed.

"Taylor, I'll see you in about two hours. Four or five at the most. When we meet up again, you have to tell me how the spying went. If you need any other surveillance stuff, just look in that closet." I pointed to the closet I'd gone to earlier. "Good luck!" Jason and I stepped out the door. But I quickly popped back in to say, "And if Percy ever finds out it's your bra, let him keep it!" Then we were gone.

"I am so going to kill that girl," I heard Taylor mutter before we were out of hearing-range.


	6. Meeting Up With the Stolls Pre-Airsoft

VI

Once we left our cabin, Jason and I headed for the exact middle of camp. That was where Connor and I had decided our two teams would have to meet at 8:00 p.m. Not being there on time would end in giving the opposing team the opportunity to hunt you down before you even know what's happening.

We got there with exactly one minute to spare. Travis and Connor were already there, waiting. When they saw us, they no longer looked bored. I noted they were all suited up, like we were. Then Connor said, "Hey! You said you were bringing Taylor!"

I shrugged. "She couldn't make it."

"Well, whatever. At least it's easier to do the score board now, since we can just put 'Hermes' and 'Zeus', rather than 'Hermes and 'Zeus/Athena'. Heh. That sounds like a bad ship.

"Ship? Do you read fan-fictions or something?"

"Uh…"

"It's cool, man. I read them too. All the time."

"Really? For what?"

"You know, the basics-Harry Potter, Artemis Fowl, Doctor Who, etcetera."

"You like Harry Potter?!"

"Ah, duh! Who's your favorite character?"

"Ron, duh."

"OH MY GODS, I LOVE RON! How do you feel about Draco?"

"Misunderstood jerky genius."

"RIGHT?"

"SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS! FINALLY!"

"RIGHT!?"

"ALRIGHT GUYS SHUT UP NOW. YOU CAN GEEK IT UP LATER WHEN IT'S JUST THE TWO OF YOU," Travis suddenly exclaimed, effectively shutting us up.


End file.
